Bulls Eye
by Sabbsters
Summary: From where they stood they could see the shimmering water grabbing onto the dissolving sand, then leaving once again into the endless sea. He looked at her, smiling, "I can see why you love it out there," she turned with her red hair tied in a messy bun, "It defies time, space... You can get lost," her eyes glistened, "their is no right way, their is no Bulls Eye."
1. Catching Up

She walked by the numerous cells, holding grumpy men and women in black outfits. She was wearing a back tight jacket, with a black skirt and tights. Black heels longer than a mans hand, and red hair almost as bright as blood. A black fedora tipped down to her green eyes. She clicked down the hall slowly, holding her two guns.  
Shock.  
Awe.  
Men whistled.  
Women raked at the jail cell.  
Her ruby red lips smirked, as she passed by a darker cell than all the rest.  
She stopped and made a brisk turn to the cell.  
"Sarah," a voice said chuckling.  
"Hello, Graves." She pet her guns, "it seems like you're the only sane one in here," she tipped her fedora up and pressed up her breasts to the jail cell.  
"Don't test me, love. I got my own gun," rattling in the distant made her red hair flinch.  
"Why are you here, Sarah? I'm not interested in an-"  
"I'm not Sarah anymore," a snark tone spit from her perfectly shaped-red- lips. "It's Miss Fortune, now, "She gazed into the black pit of the cell, wincing.  
"And where'd you find that name? The back of a Blitzcrank box?" He chuckled at his own joke and more rattling occurred.  
"I actually do have something I need to ask you. And could you stop with that racket!?" she looked around and slammed her long heel into the ground, making the inmates noise falter.  
"We need you, Graves. Twitch ordered me to get you. Vi and Caitlyn are giving a big award if we catch this new girl," she leaned up more against the gray bars, lowering her voice, "Jinx."  
Graves gumbled, "Why should I give two shits about a girl named Finx?"  
"She set a whole city into flames, and her name is Jinx." Her voice was low, people began to whisper.  
"How are you gonna get me outta here, Sarah? Those guns ain't big enough to blast through these bars," he rested his head on the cold concrete.  
"Can't Twisted Fa-"  
"Don't."  
She covered her lips.  
"..Wh-"  
"He got me in this mess, love. He bagged me out on a bet. Little bastard. Always playing his cards before givin' a deal."  
She grabbed something from her pocket and latched it to the cell and the cell bars began to disintegrate- disappearing into the blackness of the cell bars.  
She slowly untangled and unchanged the unimpressed Graves, and he grabbed his gun in another room.  
"Sarah, stop."  
She looked back at him when she opened up the sewer drain.  
"Why would Twitch want me?" He loaded his gun and put a long black trench coach on top of a white long shirt with black suspenders and black pants, and another black fedora.  
"Because, now you're apart of the Mafia."

They walked through the sewers until they heard the sound of a crazed maniac.  
"We're here.." she almost barfed from the horrible smell, "what do people in Piltover eat..?"  
"Probably people," he chuckled a bit and she hit him in the arm.  
"You maaaade it!" the voice echoed through the long arches of smelly.. Whatever.  
"Graves, I'm so happy to not see you in two!" He laughed so loudly the water seemed to vibrate, "Miss Fortune, as beautiful and busty as always! Meheheheheeee!"  
Now, I'm going to make this very simple.  
Twitch is a Plague Rat.  
He can make an instant killing disease that can infect you and kill you from the outside in, or the in outside. So, you _have_ to laugh at his jokes.  
"Thank you, dear," Miss Fortune gave him an air kiss and the smelly rat almost fainted.  
"Alright, so who do we gotta put a bullet through?"  
"Hold on a tad, Graves, my wonderful wonderful friend!"  
He whispered to himself and grabbed a torn up paper. He tried to fix the torn edges, smoothing, licking, ripping small parts, but nothing seemed to work. His whiskers moved with every gnaw he inflicted on the side of his cheek. His long nails made the paper sound soothing as he finally tore the edges, fumes coming out of his small ears.  
"This is the girl Caitlyn wants us to get."  
Jinx.  
Long blue braids. Skinny. Weird tattoos. Two beautiful guns. And two evil looking eyes.  
"She looks insane," Graves laughed and Sarah slapped him.  
"Reeeeeeally?" Twitch blinked his pitch black eyes and switched the paper upside down.  
"I personally don't see it I mean she doesn't have the weird features or claws and she doesn't seem to smell and usually weird people have big boobs."  
Sarah looked down and tried to cover up her bust and Graves grabbed her arm, "No need to cover those weird things."  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
Twitch moved his little rat body down the sewage wasteland, promptly giving them a wonderful (terrible) tour of his home.  
As the rat explained the time when he diseased a whole tower in Piltover because they stopped buying his famous "PRS" (Plague Rat Suflea- yes, SuFLEA) their was a sudden shift in the...sewer.  
"Did Gangplank ever treat you like you we're suppose to be treated?" Graves chuckled, "You're kind of like a spring in the desert. Rain in the west. Gunpowder to some led," Graves fixed his suspenders and scratched his beard, raising his thick eyebrows.  
"You were in a jail cell about thirty minutes ago, you better watch it before I put you back in it," She wasn't blinking.  
"It's just a question, Darlin'. Their isn't many like you. The first woman to sail the seas of Runeterra. It's a pretty big title you got there." His voice was low so Twitch wouldn't go "insaaaaaaaane!" he terrifically said..every..2..minutes...  
"A title is a title," she said brushing her red hair back after tying a small part of the end, "I don't take them seriously, or else you turn into a maniac trying to impress people you don't know." She smacked her lips and he slowly watched her heels click over to Twitch's work place. The green and black goo seemed to go on forever. Carrying whatever got into its way to its long and tiring death. All we could do was watch. The toxicness stung at everyones nose, sometimes even Twitch would shake off the smell. It was getting worse and worse each second. Worse and worse. Twitch saw her quickly walk past him in her large heels, as heart eyes poured from his black eyes"She's a hard poison bottle to crack, my friend. My wonderful friend. But, I mean, the most deadliest poison is worth the risk. Am I right, friend?" Twitch fumbled with his hands, moving them in a back and forth formation. His nose sniffing at foreign objects. Eyes jetting from left to right.

"You are right, my wonderful. Wonderful friend."

"This is your stop, my pretty!" Twitch pointed up from the sidewalks they were balancing on to avoid the toxic goo.  
"Ladies first," Graves said as he covered his nose from the utter stink of old Chinese food and rotten pizza.  
"Pig," she said climbing up, you could obviously see the white panties under her short skirt, as Twitch drooled onto his poison bottles and dirty shirt.  
Graves nodded goodbye to the plague rat for now, as he gave them the coordinates to meet their first clients.  
The Officers of Piltover.

**A/N:**  
**Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoyed this beginning of the story! Miss Fortune and Graves are one of my favorite characters to play in League of Legends, and I felt totally inspired to ship them! :-) Please leave comments or message me of what you'd like to see in my future chapters or stories!**  
**~Sabrina**


	2. New Friends

Caitlyn was even prettier in person.  
Vi on the other hand, was more like a machine you've always wanted to crash into a lake full of nails and broken glass.  
"I want to say thank you for helping us out with all of this," Caitlyn's British accent and her purple hat made it hard for Sarah to focus.  
"Anytime, Cait. A friend of Gangplank is a friend of mine. You've fought by his side many times on the front lines of the Rift," Miss Fortune had a small glitter in her eye, making her turn to the sun, hiding the small tear that fell from her rose like cheeks.  
Vi pushed herself into the circle and slammed her fist into the table. Her extremely mechanical fist. Sarah was dumfounded at how intricate each hand moved, kind of like waves...so small.. then some large... Sarah zoned out until she saw the flashing red, making her blink her eyes until they watered.  
"I really could give less than two shits about this Gangfucktard. This little bitch is running around in my city and disturbing the peace I keep every day. So get your little Mafia asses out there and blow some motherfuckin' led," she breathed heavily moving her eyes from left to right, as if trying to ask for help.  
Caitlyn was stunned, on the other hand, both Miss Fortune and Graves looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.  
"Excuse me bucket of bolts," Graves stood up and flicked his fedora up, "We're doing you a favor. Maybe you should treat us with more respect. We got a rat who could make all that rust turn into goo."  
Vi growled and backed away.  
"Now, where do we start?" Graves said looking outside.  
"Maybe where the ball of flames are?" Sarah grabbed her guns and they ran towards the the large fire.

Shock and Awe were clamped into Sarah's hands, as Graves ran behind her.  
"Catch me if you can, losers!" A voice echoed through the burning flames, and Vi screamed.  
"You're an asshole! You're a prick! Jinx get out here!" Caitlyn ran next to Vi and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Right now we gotta get this fire out. Vi, evacuate everyone from their homes. Sarah and Graves get water."  
A man with a very nice hammer handed Sarah a bucket and smiled, "Your red hair matches the firey flames of my love for you, Miss Sarah.. Fortune.." Jayce. Oh. Was he dreamy. His swift brown hair made the flames behind him look minuscule. His large biceps made every girl running away from the fire swoon. Even a man fainted.  
She blushed, and coyly winked her left eye, "Thank you, sweetheart. But we got a fire to put out," She kicked up her heels and grabbed the bucket from him, "You're just the best~" She turned quickly and bit her lip.  
Graves jogged behind her and chuckled, "He didn't even have to pull a tag on you, dear."  
"Shut up. The only girl you've got is your gun, so I'd shut your trap and straighten those suspenders of yours because something is poppin' out," She looked down and back up, he had a smug smirk on his face and grabbed her bucket of water.  
"Your pretty ugly when you try to act cute," he said rolling his eyes, throwing the water onto the nearest flame.  
"You're always ugly," She rolled her eyes and angrily grabbed the bucket.  
"Wel-"  
"Hey can you two 'lovefucks' stop sexually harassing each other before I make you both into water buckets?" Vi screamed as she held a baby in her hand. You should of seen the mother.  
"The one who'll be a rust bucket is you, asswipe. Now act like a lady before I put a bullet through your fake vagina," Graves chuckled and loaded his gun.  
Caitlyn ran up to Sarah and handed her three more buckets, Vi almost crushed the baby until the mother punched her in the arm.

Twitch came up to the office and drank a bottle of water infested.. Stuff.  
"So youuuuur telling meeeeee that she got awaaaaaay?" Twitch blinked his round eyes and looked at the water.  
"Yes, I'm so sorry Mister Twitch, sir. We are still giving a reward. And so is Demancia for your hard work. She will probably be going to Noxian land, and Swain will take care of her there," Caitlyn looked worn out, her hair was oily and unevenly brushed, bags drooped from her small green eyes, and the elevens on her forehead stood out every time she sulked, which was 95% of the time. Their was a hard knock at the door, and Caitlyn swiftly turned to the wooden artistic door. A large man at the door waited, and Caitlyn opened it with ease.  
"...Darius, why are you here?" Caitlyn backed away a bit and adjusted her large purple hat.  
"It's Jinx. Don't think I'm coming here to consult a truce. Your land is of no importance to Noxian minds, or Swain." He held up his large axe and smiled.  
Sarah whispered softly to Graves, sometimes losing her words in the quietness, "Who is he..?"  
"I am Darius, General of Noxian Armies. You are Miss Fortune. I've heard of your ships, your... Affairs." He glared at Sarah, almost making her blush.  
"I see you've joined the Mafia, Graves. It suits you much more, you have always seemed to be in the wrong... Deck, if I must say so myself."  
Graves looked down, adjusting his tie and fixing his shirt. Spinning the magazine in his huge gun.  
"We want Jinx out," he said scoffing, throwing the gigantic axe into the wooden floors, making the office shake.  
"Then get her out? You are a General for God's sake. And your brother is an Executioner. You guys could tie her up at four ends and rip her to shreds," Vi smiled violently, clenching her metal fists.  
Darius closed his eyes, "She's too quick for us. She's killed all my men. Swain had to be evacuated to the Freljord. Quinn is watching from above, but it's no use. We are deeply troubled, and we cannot do anything without..." He paused, "without you.. To help us.." He adjusted his armor and pursed his lips. His black and white hair stood out like a small badger skunk. And his old face made him look like a tortoise.  
"I'll help you, we all will." Miss Fortune blurted out, smiling wide.  
Graves kicked her in the shin and tears stung at her eyes, but Sarah continued to smile.  
"Why.. Thank you, Miss Fortune," although he looked weird and badger skunk like, it seemed like he really cared about his people. Someone back home must of been waiting for him. Someone he loved. Someone he was hoping wouldn't leave him. Someone who one day may realize that he is never coming home.

They all traveled to Noxia. Walking through Piltover looked more like a deserted land than what you expected from the most Industrial city in Runeterra. Graves saw a little doll on the ground that was partially burned. The smile was stitched so small, and little blush marks were covered with brown and black licks of the harsh flames. The hair was made of blonde straw with some added colors at the ends. Green. Blue. Purple. He stuffed it into his grey vest, and brushed off his black pants. The soot was so strong, even Vi couldn't help but cough. Darius told them that the journey wouldn't be too long, only two days. Two long days of passed by so many dead things, but you can't expect so much when you're out here. It was dank, dark. Almost like a horror movie within a horror movie. The ground was red. Like blood stained onto white roses, rocks were red. Trees were red. Everything was so.. Red. The mood changed of the group, their steps were smaller, more unsure. They became more curious of what this outlaw was actually bringing them into, of what dangers and secrets she held. They knew nothing about her, just that their was a bounty over her head, and that she destroyed innocent lives. That's all that seemed to matter to them.

"We're here," Darius said looking toward the ball of flame, spurting out like a volcano.  
You could hear the women crying. Children dying. Men running for more water. We were only six people. Champions. But our hearts could not hold the agony you could smell and hear. Bodies lay causally in horrific poses. Drawn on. Half burned. Children laying with their mothers, headless.

'The Rift does not prepare you for real life,' says the GameMakers in the beginning before entering the platform, even before the controller becomes aware,

'you cannot respawn outside of these walls...

Pity.'


End file.
